mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Pieboy6000
Pieboy6000 is a long time member of the community, and was the first appointed administrator of the ''Microsoft Sam and his Fellow Text-to-Speech Voices Wiki. ''He hails from North-Eastern England, and is mainly known for his cancelled series "Microsoft Sam Reads Not So Funny Windows Errors", and became slightly infamous for not finishing series he started. His name on the wiki is NodPrime. After a dispute involving decisions being made behind his back without anyone asking his input, Pieboy resigned as an administrator from the wiki. Following this he retired from the community. Humble Beginnings (October 12 2007 - February 16 2009) Pieboy joined youtube in October 2007. Like Thunderbirds101, he never actually planned to upload videos to the site, and was simply there to bypass the age restriction. However this all changed on November 1st 2008. On this date, Pieboy6000 uploaded his first ever video, a SPORE video. This video has since amassed 1,077 views. Another video of a similar nature was posted 4 days later, to much less notice. This was the beginning of his journey on Youtube. Part of the Community (February 17 2009 - August 28 2011) Pieboy uploaded his very first Text-to-Speech video on the 17th of February 2009. It was poorly made, using the Windows XP speech function and an old microphone near a speaker, and created with MS Paint, Windows Movie Maker and the ever famous atom.smasher.org error generator. Despite it's overall bad quality, it succeeded in it's goal. It captured the attention of curious youtube viewers, which gave Pieboy the drive to make more videos. The first video remains uploaded as a testament to the advancement of his video quality over the years. Following this he created another Text-To-Speech video on February 26 2009 using the same method, a video which has gained 3,113 views. A false EAS reporting a tornado warning in Chicago. Once again, created with the same methods as before, it was viewed more than any of his other videos at the time simply because of the title. Pieboy had started achieving what he had always wanted - an audience to entertain. He created "Mike reads errors in a Stadium" on April 5 2009, and two more EAS videos following this. The quality by this point had already begun improving, he had switched over to Speakonia rather than using the speech function and a microphone. He eventually gained the attention of Thunderbirds101 himself, and a majority of the existing community with a contest entry on May 22 2009. Pieboy had, with this, achieved another goal. He had managed to slip into the Text-To-Speech community on Youtube. This achieved, he started a series, which was mediocre in quality but nontheless was recieved positively. He also created several search stories videos, a couple of Left 4 Dead 2 videos, and even an Xtranormal video which was not released until December 2010. He also created two completely interactive series created in gmod, which contained moderate use of Text-to-Speech. He achieved 200 subscribers on June 19 2010, and swore to make his next Subscriber milestone video when he reached 500. All good things (August 2011 - January 2nd 2012) However, this number wasn't achieved. In August 28 2011, Pieboy uploaded what was later made the final episode of his flagship series, Microsoft Sam read Not So Funny Windows Errors, on the fourth episode of Series 3. He then stopped making videos until he made a teaser for Thunderbirds101's upcoming series, "Microsoft Sam and the Rofl Island Chain". Though this video was well recieved, and there were a few uploaded after it, it was truly the downfall of his viewcount. And it only got worse. Pieboy created two new series, Microsoft Sam plays Modern Warfare 2, and The War in the Rofl East. The first was well recieved but never made it past episode one, and the second was also well recieved - however it was cancelled short of it's final episode, Pieboy citing his lack of interest in continuing it as a major point in knocking it out. He reached 400 subscribers in 2011, and has stayed between 400 and 450 for the past two years. Administration (January 4th 2012 - November 2nd 2013) However, despite dwindling views and lack of interest, Pieboy's edits and careful watching of the wiki did not go unnoticed. On the 4th of January 2012, Thunderbirds101 made him an Administrator, the first to be appointed. Naturally, Pieboy didn't noticed until the next day when Thunderbirds101 told him so. Again, there was another gap between videos. A small text-based rant was created in January and it wasn't until March that the Rofl East got it's fourth and final episode before its cancellation - two months after the third was released. Pieboy's problems did not stay on Youtube. He had to deal with a lot of flak on the wiki as well. His technique of harsh administration had not gone unnoticed. While initially praised when it kept the wiki clean of would-be spammers and vandals, he wasn't as praised when he ended up banning members of the community for breach community guidelines. Eventually this gained him recognition as a merciless banning machine, a title he still attempted to uphold, but has no more meaning to him now as there isn't much trouble on the wiki, and if there is, someone usually gets there first. Pieboy started the most ambitious series in the history of the community on September 6th 2012. Microsoft Sam and the Galactic War, a fully interactive series based on viewer choice put up its first episode. While initially happy with what he had planned, Pieboy began to regret his decision. Each episode required a lot of work for every possible choice. Scenes would have to be remade for the whole series. Pieboy tried to keep it going until about February 2013, when he stopped making the series, though it was only officially cancelled in December that year. He cited that the way he had made the series, uploading it in episodes rather than making it all and uploading it all at once had been his downfall and the workload was too intense, especially due to his time in college before he dropped out. Following this, Pieboy went quiet for approximately 10 months on youtube. Between January 18 and November 2 2013, he uploaded just five episodes, none of them very long. Many of his viewers had forgotten about him by this point, a shell of a channel that was once great. During this Pieboy had also dealt with a lot on the wiki, carefully keeping it under control and dealing with drama left and right. The added stress from this was a contributing factor in the cancellation of the Galactic War. The final straw was in April 2013. For reasons unknown, a majority of the community suddenly turned on him and him alone, citing him as the source of all the problems in the past few years. Astonished, and now crueller than ever, Pieboy happily told each one of them exactly how he felt, and promptly let them go. The splinter group made many attempts to contact Thunderbirds101 and convince him to remove Pieboy from the community. Thunderbirds101 however, was unphased. Having just returned home from the US to a total hellstorm of a situation he was also displeased. His response, however, was simple, "Pieboy is cool here. If the others want to ragequit and leave, so be it." Most of the drama had stopped by the day after this. TTSMaster23, the mastermind of the splinter faction did continue numerous times to try and remove Pieboy but his attempts failed miserably. On May 19 2013, EASlol invited Pieboy back into a skype chat with the splinter members minus Dan. Both sides apologised for the situation, and the community was united once again. Pieboy has stated while it was an interesting (and to him, slightly amusing) time, it is one he never forgets, in case it ever happens again. Following this Pieboy began to get back into creating videos. Now with a lot of freetime on his hands, he was taken into the world of Command and Conquer by one of his friends on Steam. This introduction eventually became what rebooted his channel in November 2013. The Return (November 3 2013 - Present) In November, Pieboy decided that the time had come to break out of his hiatus. A desire to entertain took him over. After having collaborated with MrEASlol in ideas through the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the pair decided they would make a trilogy, and then another following that, and with that in mind, Pieboy made the sequel to EASlols series. Microsoft Sam and the Tiberium War started on November 3 2013, and is known for being the revival of his channel, his first series to utilise voice acting from other people, and, most importantly, for being the first series he had created that did not end in cancellation. Despite only having a total of 422 views overall, Pieboy enjoyed creating the series immensely, and claims the Tiberium War is his greatest success, despite the lack of views He recreated his old error series as Microsoft Sam reads Silly Windows Errors in December 2013, then promptly forgot to update it for a month by accident, and then did this again after episode 2 for about 3 months. No plans have been revealed for its future but a new episode is likely to come soon. Pieboy released his next completed series, Microsoft Sam and the Tiberian Sun, but his criticized it for being drawn out and boring, and hopes that the upcoming Microsoft Sam and the Tiberian Twilight will make up for it. He also has plans for a series in the future, known simply as "Microsoft Sam: Remnants", which will be his first war series not based off a video game (or an outright rip off in that regard). As of May 21, 2014, Tiberian Twilight has been completed, and is due for release sometime in July followng the release of Microsoft Sam and Kane's Wrath by MrEASlol. Pieboy does worry however that after September 2014, his video creating activities maybe hampered as he plans to return to college on a 2 year IT Practioners course, which lessens his freetime (unless the schedule isn't terrible, which was the case with his last college). Regardless, Pieboy will probably continue to make these videos until greater responsibilities push it out of the way. However, on July 6 2014, Pieboy announced his retirement from creating (a lot of) TTS videos, with the date of his retirement coinciding with the release of Microsoft Sam: Endgame, in or around Early August. He claims this is because he has spent 5 years doing this with only little success, and that bigger channels have dominated his as the years have gone by. However, he didn't stay true to this, and started Remnants, only then to never finish it for reasons similar to why he stopped the Rofl East. Presently, he is working on a large, interactive series that he plans to release all at once, though he noted this may take a long time due to the grand scale of the project. Other Info He is the creator of the series, "Microsoft Sam Reads Not So Funny Windows Errors", "Microsoft Sam and the Galactic War", and the series he's most proud of, "Microsoft Sam: Invasion". He went on to create Microsoft Sam and the Tiberian Sun following this, and then created Microsoft Sam: Endgame. Facts: *He is pansexual, and a furry. * While most other peoples series go for a comedic angle, Pieboy takes his on a serious angle, preferring a dramatic story over a few laughs (though he admittedly loves a blend of the two, and believes this is what made Thunderbirds101's series such a success) *He has successfully beaten Halo 2 on Legendary, which is said to be the hardest game to beat on Legendary. *He can end up getting pretty serious about stuff however, and hold an argument for a little while. *He is arachnophobic. *He has very mild asthma. *In reality, Pieboy6000 supports mainly left wing political parties, but leans more towards Socialism than Communism. *He is British, hailing from North Yorkshire. He is part English, part Scottish, part Irish, and part Romanian. Category:Video Makers Category:British Category:Users Category:Awesome Category:Former Antagonists Category:Site administration Category:Admins